Quests
General High School Story is essentially about building a new school that welcomes everyone despite their past, but the game is more than just about building the school. Through playing quests that allow the story to develop, the player learns more about the students in their school and levels up by completing story quests. Questing Completing quests takes a certain amount of time that is detailed down the right hand side of the quest screen above the green 'START' button. It usually takes 6-10 parts. Rewards When you complete a quest, you get rewards. This can either be coins, rings, books, experience (XP), a new classmate or a mixture. This is also shown along with the duration of a quest on the right side. When a quest duration is done, the red banner icon will flash. Getting New Quests Completing story quests are the only way a player can level up in the game. Rewards for story quests are generally XP, which is necessary to level up. There is a certain order story quests are always completed in, depending on what level a player is and how far along that level they are. Story quests are always the quest shown at the top of the vertical list on the left side of the questing page. Sometimes they go on and on, connected to a different part. Different Types of Quests In the game, there are different types of quests you can complete. There are story quests, classmate help quests, special/seasonal quests and (premium) time-sensitive quests which usually involve spending rings. You can only earn XP in main story quests. List of Quests Main Story Quests These are quests that you complete and gain XP in order to advance to the next level of the game. Level 1: Tutorial Quests Level 2: Footbrawl Level 3: The First Party Level 4: The Party Girl Level 5: Homecoming Level 6: Mission Nerdpossible Level 7: School Overnight Level 8: The Mystery Level 9: The Mean Girl Level 10: The Show Must Go On Level 11: The Science Fair Level 12: The Final Challenge Level 13: The Wild Wes Level 14: The Gamer Girl, Heist School Story, The Showdown Level 15: School Carnival, Talent Show, The Cotillion, Pandora's Revenge Level 16: Soccer Sabotage, The Art Festival, Placing Pandora, Country Club Caper Level 17: Pandora Revealed, Greek Holiday, Mock Trial, Presumed Guilty Level 18: Innovation Challenge, Clash of Companies, The Fundraiser, Cheer Camp Level 19: Road to the Playoffs, Double Showdown, The Playoffs, Finals Road Trip Level 20: State Finals, The Games We Play, Building the Clan, Rumble of the Clans Level 21: Rookie of the Cheer, Halftime Hero, Q & A, Quiz Bowl Level 22: Setting the Stage, Stage Fright, Opening Night, Missing in Action Level 23: Roomies, Koh Court, The Timberline Express, A Scandal in Cascadia Level 24: Something Wicked, The Parent Trap, The Second Chance, Katherine's First Day Level 25: Getting on Track, Relay Rumble, The Victory Banquet, The Hero's Journey Level 26: HeroCon, Scavenger Hunt, Search and Sabotage, Cross-Town Dance Level 27: Maximum Damage, A House Divided, Divided We Fall, Capitol Treasure Level 28: Young Leaders Conference, Dream Team, Dodge City, Green Thumbs Level 29: Zunanarama Showdown, Just Desserts, Go With The Float, Lockdown Level 30: Hot On The Trail, The Secret Menu, The Mastermind, Expelled Level 31: Moment of Truth, Foxtail River, The Siege of Fort Smash, 12 Angry Classmates Level 32: Fit For Print Character Help Quests These are the quests to help out the Main Characters in one way or the other. Autumn: The Art of Heart Ezra: Julian: Anger Management Kallie: Katherine: Koh: Daughter of Anarchy Mia: The Debutante Debacle Nishan: Dungeons and Dorkness Payton: Party Animals Sakura: Game of Life Wes: The Guitar Job Classmate Help Quests Every new classmate type has a quest to enable you to get to know them better. Jock: The Iron Warrior Nerd: Greencoat Convention Prep: Fashion Passion Cheerleader: Bring the Cheer Gamer: Game On Student Gov: Model Students Wallflower: Shy of the Beholder Artist: Portrait of an Artist Dancer: Step Up 2 Dance Filmmaker: Frightmare the 13th Actor: The Audition Vampire: Stake Out Mascot: Masks and Mascots Elf: Elf Undercover Writer: The Write Way Fast Food: Summer Job Hijinks Musician: Atonement Tour Glee: Feel the Glee Band: Halftime Heroes DJ: Drop the Beat Virtuoso: Once More With Feeling Heartthrob: Lonely Hearts Slacker: Dude, Where's My Card? Skater: Skate of Emergency Hipster: Hipster Hijinks Emo: Finding Emo Class Clown: Funny Business Hip Hop: Rhymes and Reason Country: Grillin' 'n' Chillin' Movie Star: The Entourage Surfer: Crushing Blue Class President: Hail to the Chief Varsity: Oh Captain, My Captain Anime Club: Catch Them All Yacht Club: Overboard Yearbook: Person of the Year Earth Club: Team Earth Jazz Club: All That Jazz Foodie: Foodie-Licious Outdoor: The Morgan Trail Equestrian: Horsing Around Rock Climber: New Heights Scout: Gotta Scout Them All Music Festival Fan: Soul Song Rebel: Rebel With a Cause Hacker: A Broken Code Parkour: Hardcore Parkour Club: A Tale of Two Clubs Street Artist: Concrete Canvas Punk Rock: Sold Out Goth: Black Mettle Auto Club: Fast and Curious Werewolf: Were the Heart Is Homecoming: The Royal Treatment Prom: Promising Beginnings All-Star Quests These are quests to introduce the All-Star classmates. Ace: Beckett: The Hedgehog, The Beckett List Calvin: Bromantic Comedy Chase: You're All That, That's Rich Clawdeen: Clawdeen's Story Cleo: Cleo's Story Dizzy: Schooled Draculaura: Draculaura's Story Ellie: Who's That Girl? Frankie: Frankie's Story Hannah: The Country Girl Lea Michele: The Musical Logan: In Step Phoebe: The Triple Tiara, This Means War (Phoebe Quest) Ryan: Meow We're Talking, Along for the Ride Santa: Santa's Helper Shane: Breaking Routine, Say it Again, Shane Talia and Tariq: Double Trouble Time-Sensitive Quests Level 3: The Last Minute Birthday Party Level 4: The Perfect Prank Level 7: The Ambush Level 8: RoboZombiePocalypse Level 10: College Party Level 11: Slumber Party Level 13: Life is a Beach Level 14: Paris Fashion Week, Truth or Dare Special Quests Ace Saga: The Contender, Heating Up, Election Day, Power Play, Raising the Stakes, No Good Deed, True Colors, What Goes Around, Mutual Enemies, The Buck Stops Here Ask Payton: Ask Payton, Ask Payton Again Band: Ready to Rock, Banding Together, Battle of the Bands, Music Festival (Quest), Management Crisis, The Album, The Look, The Dolphin Room, Headliners, Commercialized, The Rule of Cool, The Nova Theater, Zero Hour Born This Way Foundation: Monster High School Story, Born This Way Retail Therapy: Retail Therapy, The Falling Out,The Wedding, House Party The Yearbook: The Yearbook, Mia's Story Hope's Story: Hope's Story Part I, Hope's Story Part II, Hope's Story Part III, The Cybersmiler My School Story: My School Story, The Not-So Party Girl, Shady Business, The Pecking Order, Bad News Bloggers, Makeover Madness, This Means War, Burn Blog, Blogger's Remorse Razor: Vandal Scandal, Unusual Suspects, Razor's Edge, Rocking Razor Twin Branches: Just Dance-A-Thon, Luxury Lake House, Kimi's Sweet Sixteen Making Dough: Making Dough, Recipe for Disaster, The Cookie Crumbles Prom: The Prom-prosal, The Perfect Prom Girls Who Code: Girls Who Code, Summer of Coding 50,000 Likes! A Monster High Halloween Drama King Extra Credit Friendsgiving Halloween Party Hearst School Story Hollywood U Home Field Makeovers Official School Shirt Snow Day Summer of Play The Closet Weekly Goals Weekly Goals Apology Your Voice Time-Sensitive Seasonal Quests Dates: Surprise Date Night, Ultimate Beach Party, Your Date, Your Date: What If?, Sleigh Ride, New Year's Kiss (2014 quest), Heart to Heart, Love and the City, Love At First Fright, New Year's Kiss (2013 quest), Couples Challenge Know Your Friends: Know Your Friends, Do You Know Julian?, The Wes Test The All-Star Party Anti-Prom April Fool's Day Autumn in New York Black Friday Camp Pineridge Class Act Easter Egg Hunt Family Tree Fantasy Photo Booth Finals Freakout From Spain With Love Ghost House Ghost Blasters Gift Exchange Grad Party Great Eggspectations Harvest Festival Haunted Hearts Halloween Party (Time Sensitive Quest) Holiday Party Independence Day It's a Winterful Life Julian's Secret Koh-Karts Magic Funland Midnight Blockbuster Murder Mystery Nishan the Jock Nishan's Birthday Nishan's Fanfiction Nishan's Fanfiction 2.0 Pi Day Picture Perfect Playing Cupid Pumpkin Spice Everything Red Carpet Getaway Ski Trip Snack Attack Snowbound Spring Break Spring Fling St Patrick's Day Summer Road Trip Summer Splash Superball Party Thanksgiving Parade The Besties The Countdown The Heat Wave The Mild West The Prom Throne The Rhyme Before Xmas The Water War Valentine's Day Welcome to Brazil Wes vs Julian World Water Day Zombie Run Zombie Run: What If?Category:Mechanics